Beast boy memory
by apuril.74
Summary: this is something I worked on for a while it took a long time to finish and I had to cut the last chapter sort as I don't have the time to spend on it no more but i hope you enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Beast boys memory

I sit here every day breaking a little more with each minute that ticks by each time the clock ticks a little more of me dies. I feel like my heart is getting broken into a thousand pieces why can't i just forget or better yet will it just shatter already leaving me with no emotion. It would be better if i could just go to sleep and never wake up never see the light of another empty day. I feel like a caged up animal that wants nothing more to do with anything. The only escape from this empty feeling of loneliness i just want to belong somewhere anywhere as long as i truly belong. I guess i should find something to eat among this faceless town with people running around not taking the time to appreciate what they have or to even take notice of anything around them.

Raven woke up as from a nightmare thinking to herself whose thoughts had she just accidentally taped into where they memories a dream. She focused her mind on who was thinking these lonely thoughts perhaps Robin she focused on his mind he was dreaming about Starfire in a very sexual way she left quickly I wish I didn't see that. Next would be Cyborg he was dreaming about the next upgrade on his car or baby as he called it. Raven thought it couldn't possibly be Starfire she was always so happy but Raven had to make sure she was okay. She focused Starfires alien brain was always difficult to get into once inside her dream she saw Starfire dreaming about getting married to Robin she had recently discovered about marriage an earthy custom. Raven left her a smile on her face of course nothing could be bothering the alien princess but that leaves only Beast boy the prankster of the team. "I'm not looking forward to his mind" she thought outloud she brought herself to focus yet again she wandered into Beast boys dream he was in a wandering around the streets of jump city with the mask on that he had been wearing when they had first met him. He looked pitiful as she saw him rummaging in a bin looking for food he had found half a cheeseburger it was still warm she felt his hunger and was surprised to see him through it to one side. She know he was a vegetarian but this level of hunger would have made anyone want to eat anything even her own cooking which was inevitable. He then found nothing else in the bin and walked away the smell of the burger filled his nose he looked back at it one last time before moving on.

She left his dream confused to what she had just seen she then realized this wasn't a dream but a memory. She left her room and wandered into the common room she made herself a herbal tea this wasn't the first time a teammates dreams had awake her by mistake. She had been in just about every ones in the titan tower even visitors. She never did this on a purpose she respected everyone had the right to their own privacy. She then thought to herself even though this had been the case so many times she had never been in Beast boys memory not once. His nightmares a few times after the Beast had came out as he was fearing that he would hurt his teammates again but other than that Beast boys dreams had always been quite. She then went back to bed she struggled to get back into a peaceful sleep as her mind was racing with thoughts she decided to meditate instead as this would clear her mind.

The following morning was just like any other even though she had been the last one to wake up which was rare but the titans know that it was best not to question when this happened. She walked into the common room Robin was drawing up some ideas for some training exercise they would have to all do. Starfire was eating well something with Starfire it was always like she just throw everything she got her hands on in one pot and ate it. Cyborg and Beast boy was having their usual banter about meat and tofu as they ate. She started to make her usual tea and toast as she stared at Beast boy he seemed his usual self. He was spitting the odd bit of tofu from his mouth as he was telling Cyborg that he needed to at least try the tofu. She smiled thinking how many times had she seen this exact scene just then the toser blow up. They all turned to face Raven in her usual monotone "sorry I'll replace it" everyone just shrugged it off and laughed.

Robin looked at her jokingly "well that's one way to stop them from arguing" hinting towards Cyborg and Beast boy. The boy wonder had become a lot more softer after gettting with Starfire at last I mean it took them long enough as Cyborg had said a many a time since.

Raven would never say it out loud but she was happy for them she had seen them both change ever so slightly since getting together. In her usual monotone "I'm going to meditate before I end blowing up the titan tower" she smile slightly at the last part she went to her room ever since defeating her father she was far more relaxed with her had taken her some time to get used to this but now it seemed more natrul to her it would take more time to agust too just how much she could feel without her power blowing things up but she know with the support of her friends she would get there.


	2. Chapter 2

She got to her room and started to meditate she entered Nevermore the place in her head with all of her emotions in different colored robes representing each emotion.

Wisdom approached her "hello Raven how can I help you today?"

Raven "I'm not sure I wasn't even reaching out to you"

Wisdom looking confused "oh okay would you like me to leave?"

Raven "no it's okay actually since you're here perhaps you could help me with why I went into Beast boy memory"

Wisdom "I know that you try to stay out of people's head but his emotional turmoil pulled you towards him"

Raven already knowing how all of this worked sighed holding in any frustration in at Wisdoms answer "yes I already know this"

Wisdom looked at her "I'm sorry perhaps I'm not the best emotion to be asking would like answers from another emotion" though Wisdom was smart she wasn't in charge of how Raven felt but just tried to make sense of what she was feeling and why.

Raven could imagine what the other emotions would say even how they would say what they wanted to "no I don't think they would be of any help right now"

Wisdom "okay if you're sure"

Raven "yes I'm sure thank you Wisdom I'll be leaving now bye" she was always grateful to have such an smart and kind emotion to guide her in times of need. She left Nevermore and looked around her room everything was as it should be.

Then a familiar sound came blaring from the common room it was their alarm for bad guys time to go to work she smiled. Unknown to the other titans Raven actually enjoyed defeating the bad guys especially after defeating her father. As before she had always thought what was the point if her father was just going to destroy everything but now it was more fulfilling to know she had helped protect people and her team from harm. She had rushed to the common room Robin had already pulled up the security tapes from the bank there was ice everywhere people had been frozen solid where they had stood. They had defeated so many bad guys that a plan was unnecessary especially at the bank of all places. Everyone know where they needed to be and what to do.

Robin "titans go!" this was the line he always said as if it was a sign of how much faith he had in the team

The titans got into the T car well we call it a car but it was more like a spacecraft in the shape of a car and Cyborg had flew right to the bank. We get out like usual and take our positions entering the bank from different vantage points. I look around at all the ice we had not faced this foe before. I focused my mind on finding them but couldn't sense who had done this that's unusual I couldn't see anyone around well that wasn't frozen stiff. My communicator beeped i pulled it from my pocket Robin was on screen "guys anything?"

I answered "no I can't even sense them here" Robin looked shocked no foe could block me out

Cyborg "my monitors aren't even picking up anything other than the heart beats of the frozen people we need to get them help now there heartbeats are getting to slow"

Robin looks around Beast boy shouts through the communicator "guys get out now!"

They all run to where Beast boy would be scouting and found him frozen solid as a bear this indicated that he had tried to fight something"

Robin looked at the rest of his team mates "we get the people out to the ambulances now!"

The team wised around getting everyone out including one heavy frozen green bear.

The ambulances had taken everyone else away to be treated and the tied the frozen Beast boy to the roof of the car and took him home. They but him in the infirmary and put the heating up in the room it would take a while before he was free from the ice.

Cyborg put monitors on Beast boy so they would know that he woke up the team left for the common room where it would be cooler.

They know that this villain would be a difficult one someone that could avoid their usual tactics. They would need to find out what they was up against from Beast boy he was the only one who had come across their new foe. For now the only thing they could do was wait Robin kept looking over the security footage for anything not just from the bank but the shops that were close by that happened to have the front of the bank in their view. i t was like a blizzard had come out of nowhere without anyone noticing and froze everything where it was. Then he looked at the vault itself the door froze then shattered then the money seemed to get carried away by the ice on the floor.

Cyborg "Beast boy is awake" they all rush into the infirmary Starfire rushes over to him and gives him a squeeze "you are alright yes?"

Beast boy gasping for air "I was" she let him go he coughs a little and weekly talks "how long was I out?"

Cyborg jokingly "a few days" Robin gives him a stern look "alright alright only a few hours or so"

Beast boy laughs weekly and puts on his usual light voice "good one cy you had me going there for a minute"

Robin "how are you feeling"

Beast boy looks at him in the eye knowing they was all worried about him "I'm fine why don't ya just ask me what you need to?"

Robin raises an eye "okay what did you see?"

Beast boy looks at the ground "well nothing" there is a pause in the room "but I did notice something odd I was in dog form smelling around to no joy so I changed into a tiger and seen that one area was colder than the rest I approached it slowly the my communicator beeped so I changed back to me whilst I listened to you all talking the ice started to move oddly I shouted and changed into a bear then nothing"

Robin "why did you tell us to get out?"

Beast boy fidgeted a little "because I've seen this once before and it froze everything in it's path and I didn't want you guys to get hurt"

Robin surprised and frustrated "what why didn't you tell us and when did you see this?" thinking about all the time they had spent together fighting

Beast boy took a deep breath and fidgeted some more "because I thought it had been a dream until today"

Robin softened as Starfire had put a hand on his shoulder realising Beast boy had only answered half his question "When?"

Beast boy looked even more uncomfortable he had hoped that he wouldn't have to say the next part thinking of a loop hole "I was on my own before we formed this team for a little while and it got cold quickly. I woke up to see a small ice patch in front of me it seemed alive and was moving around a little so I walked up to it and offered it some food I had on me. To my surprise it ate it and disappeared down a drain then it froze everything in it's path me included for no apparent reason." he looked at Robin "I just thought i was having a dream then a snow storm came in or something"

Robin looking confused "okay so ice has a mind of it's own now apparently"

Cyborg jokingly "next thing you'll be telling us is that Raven is funny" Raven gave him a death stare.

Robin then thinks out loud "but we have met one person who could move the very earth itself so maybe the ice is being controlled by someone" realising that this was a sensitive subject especially to beast boy he looks over to check his wounded teammate knowing the pain he must be feeling

Beast boy smiles his usual toothy grin "don't worry I'm okay"

Starfire yawns "it is time to sleep is it not?"

Raven in a slightly tired voice "most certainly"

Robin looking at his tired teammates "alright lets all get some rest"

Cyborg yawning "no arguments there night to you all" he leaves

Beast boy gets off the infirmary bed and walks out he was always glad to leave the infirmary but he didn't have his usual skip in his step. Raven leaves behind him she wanted to make sure he at least got to his room without collapsing in the hallway. Starfire grabs Robins hand and leads them out of the infirmary to the outside of her room he gives her a kiss good night as no one is watching. The tower falls quite as everyone falls asleep knowing that tomorrow they would need to find more about their new foe.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 3:08 in the morning when Raven slips into Beast boys memory again she looks around this time she was on a boat waves crashing and streaks of lightning lite up the sky. A flare is then set off the red smoke against the blackened sky was almost beautiful if it wasn't for what it meant it would be. She turns around to see people getting into life boats but in this storm it would be a miracle if there was even one survivor never mind a small boat full. She looked around trying to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of her. Then a big wave from behind her came crashing down capsizing the boat and throwing her into the water the cold icy water cut into her like knifes from all directions. She began to swim towards a women she didn't recognize shouting "mum! hold on mum!" she reached her holding onto her like life itself depended on her surviving not even caring whether or not himself survived. Wait himself she thought Beast boy as the realisation had just hit her that she was Beast boy in this memory. Another wave came crashing down on them separating them as he desperately tried to hold the woman's hand. He was swimming towards the service when a current thrashed him against some coral knocking him unconscious.

Raven shot up in bed like it had been her own nightmare she looked around panting for air sweat dripping from her head. It took a few minutes to compose herself she had realised that she had even cried a few tears.

I need to go to Beast boys room

She left her room and wandered down the corridor to Beast boys room she knocked gently on his door making sure not to wake anyone else.

The door creaked open slightly "Raven?" as he peeked through the gap "what's wrong?"

Raven "can I come in?"

Beast boy hesitantly opened his door more and put on a smile "ya sure you're welcome any time" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows

Raven entered his room it was tidy "what the?"

Beast boy "oh um I've been keeping it tidy lately do you like?"

Raven not quite over the shock "um ya sure" a voice in her head focus Raven you came here for a reason and that's not to comment on his room

Beast boy looking at her inquisitively as she stared off into space swallowing his fear of having his head bitten off "um are you okay?"

Raven snaps out of it "oh um yes sorry" she cleared her throat "I need to talk to you" she looks him in the eyes and calmly explains "I have accidently been in two of your memories and the one I just seen I ah thought you could do with um talking about it" the voice came again in a sarcastic tone oh ya that was soo natural. She looks at Beast boy as his smile fades from his face from what she had just said.

Beast boy as he looked to the floor "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

Raven gently "um that's not why I'm here" she looked at him turn his he away a tear fell from his eye onto his check she grabbed him and hugged him gently he turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her tears ran down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came when Cyborg noticed his green friend had not woken up yet he hatched a plan to get his own back. He thought of the many different pranks he could pull on him whilst cooking his breakfast Robin and Starfire had eventually woken up and start their usual morning routine Robin looked around realising that two of his teammates had not joined them. Cyborg was smiling mischievously as he ate his food as fast as he could Robin smiled knowing that a good prank would certainly lighten the mood after yesterday.

Off Cyborg went with a bucket with cold water and ice thrown in for good measure he snuck into Beast boys room and just as he was about to drop the water on Beast boy there was movement and dark purple hair stuck out. He stood there shocked for a few seconds then the blanket moved some more revealing Ravens face he dropped the bucket along with the water all over them.

Raven and Beast boy shot up soaked to the bone "dude" he giggled he then looked at cyborgs shocked face he then looked to his left and saw Raven. He knew what his friend was thinking "Oh um this isn't what it ah looks like"

Cyborg "what no way dude am I going to believe that!" Robin hearing the shouting decided to go and check it out Starfire followed him.

Raven looked at him with a death stare "mind telling me why you just choked icy cold water all over me"

Cyborg now scared for his life there was one person in the titan tower no one wanted to get on the wrong side of "I'm sorry I'll go and get you a towel" he turned around and left the room in a hurry then he saw Robin walking towards him. He quickly shoot the door to Beast boys room

Robin looking at him with arms folded "what's going off?"

Cyborg panicking "nothin nothing at all" waving his hands in front of Robin then the door opened with a soaked Raven walking out Cyborg looked at her thinking what are you doing

Raven answering without realising that what cyborg had said was a thought not words "you was taking too long so I'm going to get myself a towel" she walked past the other titans. Then remembered about Beast boy crying most of the night not wanting them to bug him "oh I just ended up sleep walking last night nothing happened"

The three titans looked at each other as Raven walked away Starfire "friends please what is this sleep walking?"

Robin looks at her "oh it's when you're asleep but you body gets up and walks around"

Starfire "oh you mean noctivagant"

Robin and cyborg looked at each other "so now what?" Cyborg looked at Robin in the eyes looking for an answer

Robin sighed thinking of the best course of action "we go back to the common room if Raven said she was sleep walking then that is what must have happened"

They head back to the common room leaving Beast boy and Raven to get dried and dressed Beast boy left his room and walked towards the common room thinking oh man there are going to be a lot of questions what do I say. Just as he walked past Ravens room a hand reached through the door and pulled him throw a portal into Raven's room. He looked around Raven approached him "don't worry I told them that I had slept walked all you have to say is you woke up and I was there"

Beast boy surprised "you lied for me?"

Raven "of course when you're ready to talk to them about what really happened that night then you will it's really no ones business".

Beast boy smiled "thank you I really appreciate it" he grabbed her and hugged

Raven wrapped her hands around him and smiles softly she speaks hesitantly "you should go to the common room first I will follow shortly after"

Beast boy smiles "okay Ray um I mean Raven thank you again" he slowly let go of her and walked out of her room through the door

The voice speaks up again in Raven head "wait a go you both was having a good moment and you practically choked him out of your room. Raven then starts to meditate she needed to get to the bottom of this annoying voice in her head.

In Nevermore all of the emotions sat waiting for her "alright which one of you is driving me crazy?" they all look at each other in confusion

Wisdom "it's none of us here Raven perhaps you are forming a new emotion"

Raven "is that even possible?"

Wisdom "not only is it possible but very much what I think is happening"

Raven "well where is this random new emotion?"

Wisdom "she has not quite taken a form yet so she will not be able to join us"

Raven "okay what emotion am I forming"

Wisdom "I do not know as it is completely new to us none of us will know for sure until she has taken shape"

Raven "perfect just perfect how long will that take?"

Wisdom "i do not know I'm sorry this is the first time in a long time we have had a new emotion take shape all I can suggest is let it take it's own shape in it's own time and I will help you keep control of your emotions the best I can as always"

Raven calmed down knowing that Wisdom had always guided her "I'm sorry Wisdom I just got a little impatient"

Wisdom smiled "it's okay"

Raven left Nevermore and went to the common room everyone was there Beast boy had made her tea and toast as a Thank you Raven smiled as she thought about how much he must have got teased about this. She could imagine Cyborg saying something like "spent the night in your room and now your making her breakfast but nothing is going on no way man" she giggles at this thought every one looks at her Raven giggling was something they had never witnessed.

She looks at their surprised faces in her usual monotone "don't ask" they all quickly turned away except Beast boy who is looking at her inquisitively he mouths "are you okay?" Raven nods

The alarm sounds Robin pulls it up on the screen a park has been frozen over


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm sounds Robin pulls it up on the screen a park has been frozen over they all look at each other a park made no sense there was nothing there worth taking.

Robin "alright we stick together as Beast boy is the only one to be able to see Icy we will be relying on him"

Cyborg "not quits I upgraded my senses with heat vision so i'll be able to see the coldest part of the ice as well"

Robin looked at him and smiled "good thinking cyborg titans go!" the get into the car and go to the park

They get there and see nothing Beast boy gets into tiger form and looks around he gestures his head for them to follow. Cyborg doesn't see anything on his monitors but animal instinct is hard to argue with. They follow the green tiger he stops and starts to growl staring at one spot.

Cyborg looks at his monitor "the spot that Beast boy is looking is getting colder than the rest of the ice"

Robin "titans attack"

Cyborg shots the spot making it easier for the other titan to know where to aim

Starfire flies up and rapidly shoots green bolts from her hands at the spot.

Raven Chants "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she surrounds the ice spot in a black sphere trapping it inside. she makes it so the titans can see inside of the sphere "you can see it but it can't see you"

The ice changes form into an girl with icy blue skin and dragon like wings instead of hands she has claws "help me" she faints they take her back to the tower and put her in a holding cell

Cyborg "well we catched our thief but she is just a teen like us"

Robin looked at him "maybe but she is a bad guy and we catch bad guys"

Beast boy "but she cried for help maybe she can't control her powers"

Raven looked at him thinking about Terra how can he be still so optimistic about people after that happened to him? The voice came again "because he is Beast boy the optimistic, sweet kind and caring one da" Raven thought oh will you just hurry up and take form already.

The voice "I'm trying"

Raven "well try harder then you're driving me nutts"

The voice "I'm sorry" it sobs

Raven "I'm sorry I'll come to Nevermore soon in the meantime talk to Wisdom she is the best at this sort of thing okay?"

The voice cheerful again "okay"

Raven what kind of emotion just switches from one thing to the next maybe it was because she is still taking shape. Maybe the other emotions were like that at first switching from one thing to the next until they found where they fit.

Beast boy was waving a hand in front of her looking her in the eyes "um earth to Raven come in" a smile across his face.

She sees his face close to hers and blushes slightly but manages to keep her composure "oh I'm sorry what is it Beast boy"

Beast boy "um Icy is awake Robin wants all to go to the holding cell to question her"

She looked around Robin and the others where looking at her Robin speaks up "are you okay you keep spacing out?"

Raven in a slightly unusual tone almost like she was happy "yes I'll explain more later lets see how our thief is doing" she had learned to trust her teammates they all head down to the holding cell.

Robin looks at her with daggers "who are you?"

Icy stands up "I don't have a name"

Robin looks at her confused how can someone not have a name "what are you doing here then"

Icy "I was looking for someone" she then sees the green titan standing behind the rest she smiles "I found you at last" she pushes against the cage door

Everyone looks confused Robin "you mean Beast boy?"

Icy "if your talking about your green friend then yes"

Robin "yes why him?"

Icy "I wanted to say thank you and sorry for freezing him"

Robin "is that why you stole the money?"

Icy "you mean that paper thing everyone has"

Robin "yes"

Icy "yes I took it for him"

Beast boy never usually talked to bad guys he never really had a reason to "Could you give it back to the bank?"

Icy "of course if you don't want it"

Beast boy smiled "you can't just take money from the bank okay?"

Icy "oh I'm sorry I'm not very familiar with the customs around here"

Beast boy "it's okay we can teach them to you it will take a while though"

Icy smiled "okay"

Robin crossed his arms but Starfire put her hand on his shoulder he sighed "alright before we let you out you need to tell us everything"

Icy "I don't remember much but I was in a traveler and suddenly there was a loud noise I was shoved in a pod but something happened when I woke up I was here on this planet with no memories of anything but that." then I was wandering around and a green man gave me food I couldn't control myself I was so happy that I froze everything including him by mistake. Then I wandered for a while more trying to figure out how to say sorry I thought the strange paper you use was the way to do that. I went to the building that you call bank I didn't want to scare people looking the way I do so I froze them. Then I saw Beast boy as you name him and my powers went out of control I had not expected him to come to see me of all people. I then went to the park and thought that he must remember me so I froze the park and waited for him but he brought all of you and you attacked me I don't understand why"

Robin sighed "well when you took the money we thought you was what we call a villain up to no good and it's our job to protect this city"

Icy "oh so it was a misunderstanding?"

Raven "how do you know english?"

Icy "oh I'm not sure when I met Beast boy I just learned it from him when he gave me food"

The titans had seen Starfire learn languages by kissing people so this was plausible perhaps this alien learned things through receiving things from people.

Robin hated to admit that on this one he might have been wrong he gritted his teeth "alright we will let you out but you will need to tell us where the money is and stay here whilst we learn you the basics"

Icy "okay let me out and I will use my power to bring the money to you so you can return it"

Robin unlocks the door the titans stood on age they had been fooled before by foes Icy closes her eyes and within minutes an ice cube was behind them with money piled up on it was behind them sliding forwards hitting Robin on the back of his legs he looks down at the mountain of money .

She opened her eyes "that's all of it I promise" they was surprised never had the titan tower had so much money in it

Robin "me and Starfire will return this you three stay here with her" with that he and Starfire carried down all of the money to the car and drove off to return it

Beast boy "well we can't keep calling her a her she needs a name dude" he turn to look at her what would you like to be called?"

Icy "I don't know um can you pick for me"

Raven "that's a bad idea"

Beast boy "hay I'm not that bad"

Raven sighed yes you are you will most likely go for a name like Icy or something stupid"

Icy "I like that name Icy it's um cool yes?"

Raven shook her head "um are you sure that's the name you want to be called by?"

Icy giggles "it's better than her yes?"

Beast boy "much better dude"

Icy "dude?" she tilted her head slightly

Beast boy "on that's just something I say"

Icy mimicking him smiling "dude"

Cyborg "okay now she has name what do we do with her?"

Bast boy "um show her around she will be staying a while" he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the common room "follow me" he smiles Icy follows him

Cyborg and Raven follow behind them Voice in Ravenshead "perfect here we go again another Terra" a vase on a table melts but no one notices. In the common room Beast boy rushes around the room showing Icy the different things and what they do making sure to explain everything watching him was like looking at a kid in a candy shop he was excited and happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The team head off in the car to the prison and get into their positions Cynderblock charges at the Starfire shoots bolts at him. Robin jumps up and kicks him in the chest and flips backwards Just as Cyborg shoots his cannon squarely at the spot Robin had kicked.

Beast boy changes into a T rex and head buts Cyderblock on the head knocking him over he puts his foot onto his chest giving a fearsome roar. He changes back to his human form "ya Beast boy wins the day" he puts up a victory sign.

The other titans look at each other in shock and Robin approaches him "um Beast boy it's great that you kicked Cinderblocks arse"

Beast boy sensing the but "but?"

Robin "well you're getting taller and your animals are also getting bigger"

Beast boy "oh sorry" he rubs the back of his head

Robin "it's okay but you need to be careful not to use too much force luckily Cynderblock can take it"

Beast boy "oh ya sure don't worry I'll do some extra training okay?" the team stands there shocked Beast boy actually volunteering to train

Cyborg "are you feeling okay man?" it starts to rain a little

Beast boy "of course I just don't want to accidently"

Raven cuts him off "well are we just going to stand here getting wet or are we going home?"

Starfire "I would most like to go home"

Robin "okay team let's get out of here before we all get a cold" they all get in the car and head home.

True to Beast boy's words he went straight to the training room he had kept it a secret that actually he had noticed his animal forms changing a while ago. He would sometimes sneak down late at night to train but it wasn't enough as now his team had noticed.

The rest of the team went to the common room to eat as Cyborg was cooking he felt particularly happy at not having Beast boys tofu Banter but then felt worried about his little bro.

Cyborg "Robin do you think BB is okay?"

Robin "I'm not complaining about him actually doing some training but"

Starfire "are we talking about all of his odd behaviour or just his training?"

Robin "all?"

Starfire "well he is keeping his room of sleep tidy and clean"

Robin now he had heard it all "what!?"

Cyborg shaking his head in disbelief "no way man this I got to see"

Raven looking up from her book "have you all not simply thought that he is growing up"

Robin "she is right he is around sixteen now"

Cyborg thinking he really wanted to see BBs room tidy "but"

Starfire "one does not simply enter one's room of sleeping" they had to teacher that otherwise god only knows what she could walk in on

Robin "Starfire is right we can't just go snooping around" he looks at her with a smile

Cyborg muttering "fine" he sits down and turns the TV on

Eventually everyone goes to bed except Robin he begins to research different kind of animals he hits the table in frustration of getting nowhere "they all basically say the same thing young animals play to learn the skills they need untill they reach sexuall muturaty." wait maybe thats it Beast boy is the most playful member of the team he thinks about all of the pranks he has pulled on the team. Now he must be going through the change that all animals go through he didn't like comparing his little bro to an animal but it was the most logical thing he could think of for Beast boys new behavior.

The following morning everyone went about their usual morning routines once Beast boy had finished his usual banter with Cyborg about tofu he went to leave the room.

Cyborg "where are you going I haven't thrashed you but yet?" holding up Beast boys controller

Beast boy smiles "sorry Cy I need to train some more"

Cyborg confused and disappointed "but"

Robin "I'm not complaining but don't go over doing it"

Beast boy "sure thing Rob" he runs out of the room

Robin and Cyborg look at each other "we need to talk to that boy"

Robin "i'll go"

Raven looking up from her tea and in her usual monotone "actually I think it best that I go" she was of course thinking of the other night when she accidentally went into Beast boys memory

Robin I've heard it all now Raven volunteering to talk to Beast boy of all people he slowly says "okay" she leaves the room and heads to the training room

Cyborg blushing slightly "shell I go and get our guest"

Robin oh man I almost forgot about her "um ya sure" Cyborg leaves the room happily

In the Training room Raven walks in on Beast boy punching a punch bag with a little sweat coming off him he looks kinda cute. Wait what am i thinking he's Beast boy the annoying little.

Beast boy notices her and stops "hi Ray"

Raven shakes off her thoughts "ya I'm fine actually I've come to check up on you"

Beast boy tilting his head to the side he had expected Robin or Cyborg to come but not Raven "um ya"

Raven knowing otherwise "oh okay but if you ever need to talk you can you know"

Beast boy wow she is really caring "thank you" she goes to walk away "wait!" Raven turns around to look at him "I ah well there's." He looks down and then smiles "it don't matter"

Raven be patient with him he might be the Prankster but he is fragile right now she walks towards him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything I'll keep it a secret so don't worry about the others knowing"

Beast boy smiles knowing that actually she was the best person at keeping secrets "well it's coming up to my sixteenth Birthday and I want to celebrate it for a change this year but not with a party"

Raven how could no one know that it was coming up to Beast boys birthday wait he was the one who made sure everyone knew whose Birthday it was. How could i have been so blind I need to do something anything to make it up to him "how about just you and me for the day?" wait what did I just say

Beast boy as happy as someone who had just won the lottery "ya!" shit to hyper "I mean I'd like that very much"

Raven he's happy with that? "When is it?" she pauses for a minute "I'll need time to plan the day for you" what am I doing

Beast boy smiling like a goof ball "in nine days"

Raven "okay that should be plenty of time" she turns to leave the room seriously me planning a day for Beast boy I must be going mad

Beast boy "thank you Ray" he blushes rubbing the back of his head "if it's too much trouble let me know okay"

Raven wait he's still thinking about me and not himself she turns around and hugs him "nothing is too much trouble for" she blushes what am I saying "I'm sorry I need to meditate"

Beast boy as he backs away from her "ya sure see you later"

raven leaves him to his training what the hell is happening she rushes into her room and enters Nevermore once there Wisdom is waiting for her

Raven "please tell me we have at least a clue on my new emotion it's making me irrational"

Wisdom "well I have figured the trigger out"

Raven "thank Azara"

Wisdom "don't thank me yet it's Beast boy"

Raven "what that makes no sense"

Wisdom "well when he is around your mood changes"

Raven "i just suggested that i spend the day with him"

New emotion "um hi" they turn to face where the voice had come from to see a Raven in a technicolored cape "sorry to but in but i think I know what i'm supposed to be". She looked at them

Raven looking at her in disbelief "okay who are you supposed to be?"

New emotion happily "love of course"

Raven shaking her head "that's not possible"

Love "well then how do you explain me?"

Wisdom "I think she is right Raven"

Raven "what how when?"

Wisdom "you're capable to develop any number of new emotions I mean we do have Lazy"

Raven rolling her eyes "ya we do so who am I meant to be in love with"

Love "isn't that obvious?" she giggles "Beast boy!" she shouts happily and flops onto her back in a dreamingly way. "He is soo cute and funny" she giggles and blushes

Raven is she for real of course I don't wait did she just say Beast boy "you have got to be kidding me"

Wisdom "it seems to make sense"

Raven she looks at Wisdom frustrated "just search for another possible explanation" she then turns to Love "okay let's just say for now that you're right can you at least keep yourself in check until we get this mess sorted"

Love "I'll try but it's going to be difficult on our date"

Raven confused "what date?"

Love "Beast boys birthday of course"

Raven blushing "okay let's get one thing straight here that is not a date"

Love knowing not to push Raven too much too quickly "okay" she smiles cheekily

Raven leaves Nevermore Love in the back of her mind faintly says "have fun"

 **Hi Fans I could do with a little help please, I need ideas on Beast Boys present**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile at the holding cell Cyborg opens the door to see Icy still sleeping nervously "umm time to wake up"

Icy rolls over opening one eye "is it morning already?" as she yaws

Cyborg blushing man she looks cute half asleep "um ya"

Icy stretches out and pulls the blanket off "okay I'm up" she slowly sits up to face Cyborg rubbing one eye

Cyborg okay say something anything come on man you can do this he puts on a robot voice "good morning"

Icy laughs and copies doing her own robot voice "good morning"

Cyborg blushes even more and in his normal voice "would you like breakfast?"

Icy "ya I'm starving"

Cyborg "what would you like I'm a fantastic cook if I may say so myself"

Icy thinks for a minute not being sure what was normal for breakfast all she knew is it meant food "I'll have whatever you're having"

Cyborg rushes off to cook for her and she follows behind they enter the common room and she sits down after a short while there is a full blown fry up in front of her.

Icy "wow this looks great thank you" she eats the whole lot much to the other three titans surprise.

Cyborg "man you sure was hungry"

Icy looks down "is that bad?"

Cyborg waving his hands frantically "no no ah do you want more?"

Icy "I would like to try something else if that's okay?"

Cyborg "of course what would you like?"

Icy "I'm not sure"

Cyborg thinking for moment "why don't you have a look at what we have and I'll cook it for you"

Icy smiling "if you're sure that's okay"

Cyborg "of course it is you should see what Starfire eats"

Starfire "do I eat not enough?" Robin looks at Cyborg with a frown

Cyborg oh shit I forgot the love birds where in the room "no no um I mean um"

Robin buts in "don't worry Star you're fine the way you are"

Icy giggles and walks over "I think you are all funny" she starts to look in the fridge and fishes out some tofu "I'd like to try this please" the others look at her

Cyborg oh man it's a good job BB isn't here "are you sure?"

Icy looking sad "is this not food?"

Cyborg "technically yes" it don't taste like it

Ice "then it is edible" she smiles widely

Cyborg I know I'll cook it then she won't like it and I can take it to BB "ya I'll cook it" he cooks the tofu good job I've watched BB do this so many times. Always thought that if he ever got ill I'd have to be able to make him something. Never has the thought come to me that I'd have to cook it for someone else though.

Beast boy smells the tofu from the training room man I'm sure hungry wait that's tofu why is somebody cooking tofu. He walks towards the common room I have to investigate this. He walks in just as Icy has taken her first bite of the tofu he looks at her confused why is she eating tofu?

Icy "yumm this is most lovely"

Beast boy "ha I told you guys it was!" he did a little victory dance

Cyborg muttering "were never going to hear the end of this"

Robin nodding "what have you done?"

Starfire "will we be able to live?" **(in reference to there will be no living with him now)**

Icy giggles "I'm full now thank you for your kindness um I hate to be a nuisance but have you found where I came from?"

Cyborg "sorry we don't even have a clue on where to start looking"

Robin "wait maybe Raven could go into her mind and access her blocked memories" they all look at each other then to Beast boy as he is the only one brave or stupid enough to knock on her door.

Beast boy sighs "I'll go" he leaves the room and goes to Ravens door and takes a deep breath here goes nothing he knocks. "Um Raven I'm sorry to bother you"

Raven opens the door and looks at him and blushes "what is it Beast boy?"

Beast boy looks at her eyes they seem softer than usual he stutters "oh um Robin wants you he is in the common room"

Raven "oh okay" she shuts her door and walks down the corridor Beast boy follows her

Robin sees Raven walk into the common room the boy wonder was still nervous around her "hi Raven"

Raven sighs "hi so what is this about"

Robin "well as you know Icy has blocked memories about her home so I thought maybe you could travel into her mind and help her"

Raven nods and turns to icy "okay it will better if close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts" Icy nods and closes her eyes Raven focuses her mind ito Icys. once in Icy's mind she looks around at a frozen wasteland perfect now I'm cold. I need to go further into her mind she focuses her mind more and the landscape changes she sees a beautiful town an alarm sounds. All the Ice people run onto ships Raven fallows to see where they are going she sees the captain putting in some coordinates. She then pulls out not wanting to see the crash Icy had told them about.

Raven opens her eyes to see her team "the good news is I know where they was meant to go but we are going to need the space ship"

Beast boy "we going into space yes" he fist bumped the air

Robin "alright teen titans go!" they all run to the space ship

Raven straps herself in how am I supposed to plan Beast boys birthday from space the ship takes off. She stares out of the window as earth slowly disappears she then looks at Beast boy I'm sorry.

They eventually reach the coordinates and see a planet's covered in ice then another ship flies in front of them it says something in many different alien languages. "holt state your business" it carries on in french

Robin grabs the speaker "we come in peace"

Ship "state you business"

Robin "we found one of your people on our planet we are returning her"

Ship "fallow me" it flays towards what looks like a city of Ice and lights

Starfire "it is most wonderfull"

Robin "ya it really is amazing"

The ship then goes into a tunnel Robin fallows "be on high alert team" they finally see the ship in front of them land Robin lands just behind them.

The titans look around corshiosly before exiting their ship they see the Ice people stood in uniform and some sort of side arm.

The Captain of the ship approaches them and sees Icy stood at the back "it seems you was telling the truth I thank you for returning one of our people"

Robin "you're welcome"

Captain "fallow me" he turns around

Robin "where are you taking us?"

Captain looking over his shoulder "I can see you are weary young one but fear not we are of peaceful people"

Raven getting a vibe off him "he seems to be telling the truth Robin"

Robin "alright" they follow the captain to another room with a table in it

Captain "please be seated" he gestures to the seats the team sit down another man walks into the room with a red rob on

Man "hello I'm the counselor"

Robin "hello it's a pleasure to meet you"

Counsellor "I'm most pleased to meat you to when I heard that one of our own had returned i had doubts" he looks at Icy "welcome home what is your name my dear"

Icy "hello i'm Icy"

Counsellor raising his eyebrow "sorry I've never heard anyone being lost by that name finding your family is going to be difficult if they haven't even registered you as missing"

Robin "oh I'm sorry when she crashed on our planet she lost her memories and she kinda picked a new name"

Counsellor "oh I'm terribly sorry to hear that Icy but we are able to recover your lost memories if you wish"

Icy "you are?"

Counsellor "of course if that is what you want"

Icy "oh yes please I would like to remember my family"

Counsellor "we will help you in any way we can so please don't hesitate to ask" Cyborgs belly rumbles the counsellor was shocked "what was that"

Cyborg "um sorry it's just uh I'm hungry you see we have traveled far to get here"

Counsellor "oh you're more than welcome to have lunch and stay as long as you need"

Robin "thank you"

Counsellor "don't thank me it is me who should be thanking you" he claps his hands and some waiters come in with menus and put them in front of the titans "order and eat as much as you like"

Beast boy "um sorry mister counsellor but I only eat um vegetables and no meat"

Counsellor "oh do some of your people eat meat?"

Cyborg "ya man"

Counsellor "we do not eat meat on this planet I we are peaceful people and the taking of a life is forbidden"

Robin "it is your planet and we respect your rules" he glances at Cyborg with a look of keep quite

Beast boy "in that case I want one of everything" the rest of the team order some food whist there waiting they talk about Icy and her people.

Counselor "once you have finished eating I would like to help Icy with her memories then I will take you to where her family lives" the food arrives and everyone eats and drinks after finishing they go to another room.

Counsellor "Icy please sit hear everyone else please stand back" he flicks a switch and a bright light shines down on Icy for a few moments. He then turns it off he walks towards her "you may feel a little out of sorts whilst the memories come back"

Raven "how much will she be able to remember?"

Counsellor "eventually everything"

Raven "eventually?"

Counsellor looks at her "yes too much at one and it would overload her brain"

Raven "makes sense"

Counsellor "how are you feeling Icy?"

Icy "I'm okay but my real name is" she says it in there alien language

Counsellor shocked "impossible" he then bows

Icy "what?" Counsellor says something in their alien language

Robin looking at them confused bows down the rest of the team coppy"um what is he saying?"

Icy "oh friends please do not bow and he is saying that I'm a princess"

Cyborg "why do we keep finding alien princess" Robin shoves his elbow in his side

Icy giggles "um counsellor please stand and take me to my family"

Counsellor "of course my princess please fallow me" he stands up and walks out the room they all follow him to a animal with a carriage on it's back "please your majesty the walk is far" he gestures to the carriage made of ice "if you prefer a better transport I will get it immediately"

Icy "no no need this is fine thank you" the team sit in it and ride off at they go along the ice building get more and more beautiful.

They arrive at the castle and are led to the Chamber room the counselor knocks on the door.

A loud commanding voice "Enter!" the Titans enter cautiously

Counsellor bowing "I trust you got my message my majesty" the titans bow

King "yes I did thank you counsellor" he then looks at Icy they speak in their alien language for a while.

King "she has answered all of my questions correctly she is indeed the princess" he then looks at the Titans "these are the princess personal friends make them welcome." He smiles "you may stay for as long as you wish Titans"

Robin "thank you your majesty we will have to return home soon but would like to stay for a week"

King "if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask"

Robin "thank you if it is okay we would like to rest for now it has been a long journey here

King "of course counsellor prepare the finest rooms for our guest"

Counsellor "yes your majesty" he quickly leaves to talk to some staff then returns

He approaches the Titans "if you would please follow me I'll show you to your rooms" they are all given their own room that's as big as all of the Titans tower rooms put together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter The date, No it's not a date!

Several days pass talking the King and icy to make sure that everyone is happy and settled the meetings were long and boring. Everything seemed fine and the days passed by before anyone really noticed.

Raven remembering that Beast Boy's birthday is just around the corner goes to the counsellors door and knocks he answers "what can i do for you?"

Raven "i'm sorry to bother you but I need some help with something"

Counsellor "of course I'm more than happy to help what can i do for you?"

Raven "i need to celebrate something special could you suggest a place where it would be fun"

Counsellor "you have some very strange customs on your planet but I think I maybe able to help we have a fair ground will that be what you are looking for?"

Raven "yes you seem very good with english and understanding what we are talking about all of the time unlike Icy"

Counsellor "of course it is my job"

Raven "your job?"

Counsellor "yes I read books and talk to many alien races to learn about their customs it helps if or when they visit"

Raven "okay makes sense" she pauses for a minute "okay where is your fair ground?"

Counsellor "I can arrange a carriage and guards to take you if you wish"

Raven "yes to the Carriage but no to the guards"

Counsellor "I'm sorry as you are visitors I have to insure your safety"

Love oh I wanted to be alone with him

Raven "okay but you mustn't tell any of the others about this it's a surprise for one of them"

Counsellor "of course anything else you need?"

Raven "yes do you have shops I need to buy something"

Counsellor "fallow me" he takes her to a room full of different things from different planets "pick what you would like"

Raven looks around and spots an trible necklace with some sort of caving on the back of the pedant she pulls out her money "sorry this is all I have"

Counsellor "this is what you use in shops?"

Raven "yes"

Counsellor "wow this will be great to my collection"

Raven "this is your collection?"

Counsellor "yes I collect thing you never know when it will be useful"

Raven "true would you like to know more about earth?"

Counsellor "is that your home?"

Raven "yes"

Counsellor "yes please"

Raven tells him about earth and most of the customs, religions and cultures"

Counsellor "thank you for sharing all of that is there anything else I can do for you?"

Raven "no thank you"

Counsellor "when do you need all of this by?"

Raven "in two days preferably for 9:00am"

Counsellor "okay no problems" and with that Raven goes back to the room she is staying in.

The day of Beast boy birthday Raven knocks on his door he answers "yo Raven what's up?"

Raven "shh come with me" she leads goes to lead him outside but realises that the castle is still like a maze to her so she teleports them outside.

Beast boy looks at the carriage "wow cool where we going?"

Raven "it's a surprise"

Beast boy smiles and gets in the carriage he is all excited (I thought she might have forgotten or been unable to sort anything out) "do I at least get a hint?"

Raven smiles mischievously "nope" (i love watching him like this wait Love calm down will you?)

Love "sorry"

They arrive at the fairground rides are making the Ice people scream in amusement and there are fairground games being played.

Beast boy looks around in astonishment "wow Raven I didn't think you would bring me to a fair ground" he looks back at her with a big smile "thank you"

They go on lots of rides and games Beast boy wins her some sort of alien whale from one of the games

One of the guards informs them that though the creature looks cute it is dangerous and if they are to see one to run away.

They go on a few more rides eventually going on the Ferris wheel whilst on it Raven realises that Beast Boy seems upset so she grabs one of Beast Boy's hands and teleport them to another part of the park.

Beast Boy "um Ray are we meant what about the guards?"

Raven "you didn't seem happy on the Ferris wheel so I"

Beast Boy "rescued me?"

Raven "yes" she giggles at the idea of saving a hero

They sit down on a bench

Raven "oh I almost forgot I got you something close your eyes"

Beast Boy nervously speaks "okay" he then closes his eyes she puts a necklace around his neck.

Raven "okay open them"

Beast Boy opens his eyes and looks at the necklace pendent he smiles "thank you Raven It's perfect"

Raven blushes "you're welcome"

Beast Boy turns the necklace and reads it "do you know what the carving on it says?"

Raven "no I don't read African"

Beast Boy "American doesn't have the exact words but roughly translated it means together we are stronger apart we are nothing"

Raven "well that's true together we are stronger"

He suddenly leans in and kisses her on the cheek "I'm sorry I shouldn't have I mean ah" he blushes and she kisses him on the lips with a very passionate kiss in that moment everything disappears around them.


End file.
